


It’ll be worth it in the end.

by Shazzy_Cat_1903



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1st person, Different chapters are from different characters viewpoints, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Sarcasm, M/M, Maybe referenced smut??, My own little plot bunny, Sort of AU, major confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzy_Cat_1903/pseuds/Shazzy_Cat_1903
Summary: Azrael, an “Angel of the Lord”, finds herself far from home where things are VERY different from what she’s used to. Fluff and stuff. (Sarcasm and bitchy-ness, mostly, actually.)





	It’ll be worth it in the end.

I wake up in a room in the bunker. That, I know for sure. It’s not my room but I had a lot to drink last night, so I’m just gonna assume that Lexi threw me out. Not like that’s anything new.

I stumble out of bed, thankfully in pajamas. (Before, when I've been drunk... well, safe to say that clothes aren’t a priority and streaking through the halls when your brother and best friends might be up is pretty damn awkward.)

I guess drunk me was in a bad mood last night. No tablets or even any water. Eh, I can always grab some when I go into the kitchen.

o0o

I stumble into the kitchen and smell bacon. Dean, you magnificent man, I LOVE YOU!! I sit down at the table and expect a plate right in front of me any second. Instead, what I get is a knife about an inch from my face. Ah, lovely.

”Who the hell are you?”, Dean snarls, apparently not noticing how I flinch when he speaks. Man, do I wish I had some tablets right about now.

”Ha, ha, very funny,” is the only response I can think of at the moment because my head feels like it’s just been whacked into a brick wall and run over by a truck.

When I look up and the knife’s still there, I just get up and try to get the Holy Grail (headache tablets) for myself.

I’ve just swallowed them when I’m being flung to the ground by the douchebag who just last night was calling me “the sister he never had and didn't particularly want.”. Dick.

I manage to croak out, “Get off me you dick, my head is killing me.”. He just looks confused and REALLY pissed, like I just mutilated Baby. Or drank his whole store of liquor. Shit.

”Look I’m sorry that I drank your whiskey, but we were CELEBRATING! I thought you’d understand. I mean, Cassie said ‘yes’, right? You should be with him, not pinning me to the floor.”

Now he just looks straight-up confused. Surely he didn’t drink THAT much to forget that he asked Castiel to marry him?

”Who the hell are you, and what the hell are talking about?”. God, his vocabulary must be shrinking by the day. “I am Azrael, you know, Angel of the Lord and all that shit. Castiel, your FIANCÉE, is my big brother. Now let me off the floor to nurse my FUCKING HANGOVER!”.

He lets me up, but he’s looking at me like I make absolutely no sense. Whatever, he must just be out of it, cos I sure as Hell wasn’t the only one drinking last night.

I grab a glass of water, sit down at the table and decide to just wallow in my pain. Maybe next time I’ll learn. Nah, probably not. Angel of destruction and renewal. It sort of fits in situations like these. I constantly destroy my head by drinking too much and then getting a killer of a hangover, but my will to let loose, get drunk and have a good time is constantly being renewed. Maybe now’s a good time to consider a different line of work...

Dean’s sat opposite me, his hands just itching to go back to the knife and threaten me again. I can’t have done something THAT bad.

Behind Mr Death Glare is the entrance to the kitchen, so he doesn’t see when someone appears and suddenly Cassie’s there. I run up and hug him. I’m pretty sure that I’m talking, but I’m also pretty sure that I’m babbling and saying nonsense like, “AAH, SO HAPPY!! WHAT YOU GONNA DO?!” and other idiotic stuff like that. When I stop hugging him, well, he looks like he’s seen a ghost.

”Azzy?”, he murmers it so quietly that I barely hear it.

”What is it Cassie?” Ok, it was, well, it WASN’T fun at first, but now this is seriously starting to freak me out.

”You... You’re dead.” He pushes me back like I’ve got the plague or something. In a flash he has his angel blade drawn and, yet again, I am on the ground. Yay!

”Well, from where I’m... laying, I guess?, I seem pretty damn alive to me.” Why the hell is everyone threatening me with knives all of a sudden?

When I say that his eyes flash dangerously and I’m pretty sure I’m done for. Then his hand is pushing into my chest, as if to feel my grace. Blinding white pain shoots through me, but I resist the urge to spasm, knowing that it’ll only make it worse. If he has to touch my grace to believe that it’s actually me, then why should I refuse?

The second he pulls his hand out I slump with relief. Almost immediately, his arms are around me, protecting me form the world like I’m the most precious thing ever, which is nice, but totally out of character. I only saw him a couple of hours ago.

”I thought that I had lost you, Azrael. Where have you been?” Oh no, this can’t be good. I think through what’s happenned so far this morning. I woke up in a room that’s not my own, with no water or medicine. My girlfriend is nowhere to be seen. I greet one of my best friends (and future brother-in-law) and he pulls a knife on me, demanding to know who I am. And then my brother, the one who RAISED ME, says I’m dead.

Shit.

This isn’t home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first fic and I haven't a clue what I’m doing. Please leave comments telling me what you think and any ideas you have for future fics (if I am so inclined to write them!) 
> 
> -Cassian (Yes, that is my name)


End file.
